


Drugged

by Marvelfreakthegeek



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drugged Sex, I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfreakthegeek/pseuds/Marvelfreakthegeek
Summary: Clint gets drugged while he was on a informational mission and slipped up and got drugged and now he needs help from the other Avengers. (Lennyface)





	1. Drugged now Fun (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> (This is my first time writing on Archive so bare with me but anyways enjoy! I wanted to do this fanfic for a long time. Im going to hell)

It had been weeks since Clint was helping out around the Stark tower because of missions he and Natasha would go on. The last mission Clint had been reckless and got captured and then drugged causing his hormones to go out of wack.

So it was in a state of near reverence when Clint sat on his knees in front of Tony, looking up at him while nearby Steve and Bruce sat on one couch and Loki sitting on another. Their eyes were all glued to Clint.

“Are you going to be good slut for me?” Tony asked.

“Yes, Stark,” Clint replied.

“Alright. Show them what you can do with that mouth of yours.”

Tony started to unbuckle his belt and unzip his trousers.

“Wait!” Steve suddenly exclaimed.

Tony sighed in frustration.“What?” Tony asked turning to face him.

“I’m not sure - I mean, is this really alright?”

“Look, trust me. Do you really think I’d be doing this if he didn’t want it? I’m not that fucked up. Besides the drugs that caused this were the ones they slip in drinks so then they can do whatever they want to the person. If they don't get a relase it basically feels like you're going insane only physically. It brings a huge amount of pleasure for that person so it shouldn't be a problem. Besides it's not rape if we have a concences.”

Steve was concerned and took a moment before nodding.

“Sorry, Clint. Steve doesn’t understand how big of a deal this is and that you ACTUALLY need this.”

“I know...Tony.” Clint said groggly knodding back and forth.

Tony reached down to stroke Clint's head.

“Now, do what you’re here for.”

Clint immediately took Tony’s cock in his mouth, sucking it fast while moving his hand up and down in synchronicity. Tony’s cock began get larger as Clint continued, keeping an even pace. Clint looked over to see what the others were doing. Loki and Bruce had their cocks out and were stroking them while Steve looked incredibly uncomfortable.

However an obvious bulge in his trousers suggested he was enjoying this more than he let on. Clint moaned and Tony looked down at him.

“You want to suck them?”Clint nodded as much as he could while having a cock in his mouth. His eyes were big and pleading. Tony gently nudged Barton.

“Loki?” Tony turned in his direction.

“With pleasure,” Loki replied.

“Go,” was all Tony had to say for Clint to start crawling towards where Loki was sitting. Clint looked up, meeting his eyes.

“He’ll do anything you want,” Tony said.

“Right, Kitten?”Clint visiably shivered at the pet name while he stared up at Loki.

“Please use my body in anyway,” Clint said desperately while visibily shaking wanting more.

“Suck it,” Loki said with a smirk.

“No hands.”

Clint took Loki’s now hard cock in his mouth. He licked and sucked, dragging his mouth up and down the length. Loki moved Clint's head away from him leaving Clint confused.

“You know, I never thought I’d see you like this: on your knees, sucking my cock…feels like I should have done this while i had you under my control. I’m going to fuck your throat and you’re going to enjoy every moment of it, aren’t you?”

Clint bit his lip and swallowed hard but answered. “Yes, Master.”

“Good slut.”

Clint opened his mouth, expecting Loki to shove his cock inside, but instead felt Loki's hard dick, wet from his spit, slapping him on the face. Clint’s surprise turned to submission as he let the Frost Giant continue.

“Fuck, you really are a cockslut,” Loki said before slipping his dick into Clint’s mouth.

He grabbed Barton's head roughly and pulled it onto his cock, forcing him to swallow it. Clint’s throat started spasming around it by the time it was completely engulfed. Loki held Clint’s head down in spite of the choking noises.

“Were you too ashamed when I had you under mind control that i could see every desire you begged for just by simply looking at you? I can tell it’s what you wanted.”

Loki let Clint's head go and Clint moved off his cock, taking a breath as spit trailed from Clint's mouth to the head of Loki's dick.

"Yes, My lord,” Clint said breathlessly.

“Us my body in anyway you want me.” “Less talking,” Loki said, shoving Clint's mouth back over his cock. This time he guided Clint to going back and forth, bobbing along the shaft as the head of Loki's dick hit the back of his throat over and over. After a while of Loki continuing to control the motion of Clint's head and him making choking noises around Loki's cock, Loki suddenly jutted his hips and stilled. Clint’s eyes widened as Loki came, holding Clint’s head still while he blew his load down Clint’s throat. Clint withdrew himself once Lokilet go, breathing harshly but still moving forward to gently suck the head of Loki's cock.

“Fuck,” Loki said, breathing out.

“That was incredible.”

“Wow. Just wow,” was Steve's response.Tony laughed.

“Yeah, he’s really something. Bruce?”Bruce jumped.

“Me?"

”Don’t you want him?” Tony asked.Bruce looked at Clint who had started to move towards him.

“Y-yeah. Just not…Not like Loki.”

“He’ll do it however you like,” Tony said.

Clint sat up on his knees before Bruce, looking up at him cautiously.

“Okay. Okay, just be gentle. Just in case."

Bruce didn’t need to say it; the implication lay heavy in the air. For a second Clint hesitated, a flash of fear coursing his face but then it was gone as if it had never happened. Clint took Bruce’s cock in his hand and ran his tongue along the underside of the shaft. He lay kisses and sucked the side, his eyes looking up at Bruce who gently brushed Clint's hollowed cheek. Barton continued to make broad strokes with his tongue. Bruce let out a shaky breath which made Clint smile. He started to stroke Bruce’s cock, taking it slow to gauge Bruce’s reaction. Clint swirled his tongue against the head, sliding his tongue against the slit eliciting a low moan from Bruce. Clint moved his hand faster along Bruce’s cock and Barton moved his head lower, maintaining eye contact, before sucking gently on Bruce’s balls. Bruce gasped quietly before letting out a gravelly moan as much out of the image of Clint eagerly licking and sucking as the actual sensation.

“I think he broke Bruce,” Tony joked.


	2. Drugged now Fun (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor gets involved as well and gets some action with Clint and with Loki beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still goin to hell

Thor came back from a meeting with Fury wanting nothing but relaxation. He strolled to the door where the others were and sighed. He pushed it open not paying attention to his surroundings before he closed the door shut and heard a moan from the living room area. He was vvery confused about the noise so his curiousity kicked in and walked towards the area where the others were sitting. Thor was just about to say something about Fury when he saw somebody on the floor. That somebody was Clint. He had no pants on with a sex toy up his ass moaning like a bitch. Thor looked at the others with confusion but also a bit of worry because of how tight his Midgardian pants were getting.

Thor saw his brother sitting on the couch watching Clint intensely.

"What is the meaning of this brother?!!" Thor questioned with anger.

"I am sure I have NO idea what you mean brother." Loki said sarcastically.

"Did you brainwash my friend AGAIN brother or did you do it to all of my friends?!!" Thor was getting more pissed and was not having it.

"More like Clint's brainwashing us cause DAMN!!" Tony remarked.

"Yes I can see that but what is the reason of it?" Thor now not as pissed but still very confused. Steve was going to anwser when they all heard a strained voice coming from the floor.

"I-aah!! I was on a mission with-FUCK! W-with Nat and got drugged. It's the type of drug they us to get information out of people by using pleasure or if a c-creep wanted to kidnap a girl he would us the drug. I need to get it o-ahh! O-out of my system before it gets any worse!!" Clint was moaning but did manage to make a few sentences.

"You see brother? This was not my doing but the Midgard that caught the him. Even a Hawk can be blinded." Loki crossed his legs as he proved his point.

"So how can we help?" Thor already knew the answer but wantes to see if his friend was really up for it.

"You h-have to-" Clint couldn't finish is sentence and whined loudly while he moved his body up and down on the toy inside of him. He was lost now and didn't want to continue his sentence and kept trying to please his drugged body. He was focused on the toy and nothing more. Clint tried to get a better angle so he put both of his arms behind his back to support himself while he grinded his hips up and down on the toy spreading his legs wider trying to hit that curtain spot but couldn't get it.

All eyes where on Clint now so drawn to the archer moving his body up and down the toy. Clint was on the edge but his body needed more and it was bringing him closer and closer to insanity. Clint wanted more, he NEEDED more. He felt as if his body was on fire.

 

"Fuck! I don't have to explain it just please PLEASE one of you ANY OF YOU JUST FUCK ME!!" Clint was on the verge of tears because of how much he needed his body to release if not MULTIPLE releases.

Everyone looked at each other trying to figure out exactly what Clint just asked them to do. Steve swallowed hardly.

"So... W-which one of-AHEM!!! Which one of us do you want to help you first?" Steve blushed at the thought of doing that with someone even if they are drugged.

"Well Mr. I'm-still-a-70-year-old-virgin.." Tony snarked

"Since you are the first one to ask why don't you go?" Tony finished with an eyebrow raised.

"W-What?" Steve blushed even more.

"I shall do it." Thor said with a straight face.

"WHAT!" the whole room asked eccept Loki who knew this would be coming.(haha dirty joke intended)

"Very well since my idiot brother is going to always be the hero, I too shall help Barton." Loki stood up and walked over to Thor.

"PLEASE STOP ARGUING AND JUST PLEASE FUCK ME!! I DON'T CARE WHO JUST PLEASE!! IT HURTS SO MUCH!!" Clint caught everyone off guard from his yelling and his comment but they knew that the more they continued to argue the more Clint would have to wait for answer and that was not happening.

Clint started to tear up again still moving his body on the toy.

"Please~" he begged.

"Please Thor, Loki. Make the pain go away."

Everyone was silent and knew that Clint was at his breaking point. Thor walked over to Clint and stopped right behinded him while Loki stopped infront of Clint. Loki grabbed Clint's chin firmly but not with force.

"We shall take the pain away my Hawk. Just relax." Loki brought his face to Clint's and gave him a warm kiss. Clint instantly melted within the kiss while Thor was kissing the nape of Clint's neck leave small love vites everywhere on his neck. Thor tried to get more of the scent and taste of Clint and wrapped one arm around his waist and another around his neck tilting it up a bit which gave both Thor and Loki a perfect angle. They are both taller than Clint so it was a good angle for the both of them.

With Thor's arm wrapped around Clint's waist, he started playing with Clint's sleeveless shirt before slowly pulling it over his head leaving the archer completelt naked infront of everyone.

Thor continued to suck and lick on Clint's neck, while Loki did the same thing on his other side trying to put as many as possible left onto his body. Clinf leaned his head back onto Thor's shoulder loving the feeling of both of the brothers sandwiching him.He looked directly at Steve who was leaned all the way forward paying very close attention to what exactly made Clint squirm and wrath about with pleasure. Loki bit down onto where Clint's neck and shoulders connected making Clint gasp and arch into Loki. Loki smirked and continued to bite the same spot feeling the shudder that was coming from Clint. Thor growled not wanting to lose to his brother and bit harshly on the nape of Clint's neck making him moan louder.

Both of the brothers started to fight to see who was going to make Clint feel the most pleasure but stopped because all three of them where getting impatient. Loki started to take off his shirt while. Thor started to unbuckle his pants.

"Who do you want first my little Hawk?" Loki whispered in the shell of Clint's ear making him whine.

"Anyone just please fill me up! Make me feel good!" Clint begged.

"Your wish is our command." Thor said before kissing his cheek.

It was only the three of them. As if Banner, Tony and Steve weren't even there. Just them wanting to make each other feel good.

"On all fours my little Hawk." Loki commanded but not in a demanding way.

Clint whimpered at the pet name but obeyed. He was in the middle of the room on all fours with eyes watching him and waiting for what is to come next. 

Loki took two of his fingers and commanded Clint to suck on them which he eagerly took them into his mouth swirling his tongue over the two digits looking up at Thor and Loki with half-lided eyes filled with lust.

Loki took his fingers out of Clint's mouth leaving a strand of saliva connecting from Clint's mouth to Loki's fingers. Thor spread Clint's cheeks apart for Loki to put his finger in. Loki slowly pushed one finger into the tight heat of Clint's ass making him whine and shiver of finally being pleased. Loki started to move his finger in and out stretching Clint out before adding another finger making Clint arch his back into the feeling. Thor started massaging Clint's ass while Loki thrusted his fingers at a steady pace before Clinf started to push back onto Loki's digits meeting every thrust Loki pushed into Clint. 

"I'm read- _fuck!! Please~!!_ Before i go insane!" Clint begged

Thor took out his length that was fully hard. He lined himself up before slowly pusing himself into Clint. Thor groaned as Clint whined and gasps as he finally gets what he wants. Thor wasn't fully inside Clint and slowly started to push inside while trying not to hurt Clint.Thor wasn't going fast enough for Clin and he pushed back against Thor making himself moan and Thor growl as he was all the way inside Clint.

He slowly started to move his hips causing Clint lose his balance making his knees and elbows buckle while he was still on all fours.

Thor lifted Clint onto his lap on the couch continuing to thrust in and out of Clint while Loki started to praise Clint for doing such a good job and leaving kisses and bitemarks on his neck.

Clint was on the verge of tears again by how good he felt being filled up when Thor's thrusts became more frantic while hitting a bundle of nerves that made Clint scream.

"Y _es!_  Fuck yes! Don't stop! Goddammit right _THERE_!!" Clint started to moan more and more making everyone even more aroused then they already are. Thor growled again feeling Clint's walls cling to his shaft.

 

Loki took Clint's leaking member and started to stroke it matching Thor's thrusts making Clint whimper and moan.

 

"Good little Hawk. Now come for us. Show us how much you want all of us." Loki whispered before Clint screamed as his orgasm took over him while clenching around Thor making him com not far behind.

 

Thor and Clint where a mess as Loki licked Clint's cum off of his chest swallowing it all hungerly.

"Shit that was incredible." Clint panted 

"Let's do it again." 

"Now, now my little hawk I do believe it's Mr.Stark's and Captain America's turn isn't it?" Loki looked at both Tony and Steve ad they both swallowed dryly.

"I thought so." Loki smirked.

Thor pulled out of Clint while his cum leaked out of his hole.

"Now that is what I call beauty." Thor said looking at Clint's leaking hole.


	3. Stony's turn part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stony gets a turn with clint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to be two parts of this cuz i cant think of anything at 2 in the morning. But anyways still going to hell and here ya go ya nasties.

Thor and Loki has just finished up with Clint but everyone knew that with just the two brothers alone, Clint would probably not be as satisfied but still very relieved.

Thor pulled out of Clint making him whine because he was still very sensitive after his orgasm. 

"Now I do believe it is Mr.Stark's and Captain America's turn with the hawk." Loki remarked smartly.

Clint looked up at Loki still on all fours as if waiting for Loki's say so. Loki smirked at how obedient Clint was being. He pointed to Tony and Steve over on the other couch.

"Go my little hawk. Make your other masters feel good as well." 

Clint crawled over to the other couch and stopped directly infront Steve and Tony sitting on his heels looking up at them waiting for orders.

"C'mere." Steve said while patting his lap.

Clint obeyed and crawled onto to couch before he was straddling Steve's lap. Steve looked up at Clint admiring his body by simply looking at him. Clint couldn't help but blush at the fact that his body has been praised by not only gods but Captain America himself. 

Tony looked at the both of them liking the view but also wanting to be apart of it. Clint turns his head to Tony noticing he has a grin on his face meaning that either something good or something bad is going to happen. 

Tony leaned over Steve and whispered into Clint's ear for only him to hear.

"How about calling us your daddies from now on?~" Tony purred into Clint's ear. Clint couldn't help but moan at the fact that he is being owned by not only two gods but also a supersoldier and a multimillionaire playboy. 

Steve hears Clint moan and grows instantly harder. He takes his left hand and drags it along Clint's body exploring it and seeing what makes Clint squirm and what makes him break. 

Tony goes behind Clint having access to his back and to his neck. Nipping and exploring Clint's lean body. Clint throws his head back in a small whine as Steve slowly drags his nails down his back while attacking his left nipple making it wet and swollen. As Clint throws his head back giving more to Tony to put his mouth to good use and attack his neck. Tony and Steve take their time knowing that Clint needs this but at the same time they need to calm down and take it slow. 

"Fuck!! God!~" Clint gasps out.

Tony takes his right hand and wraps it around Clint neck tilting his head for more leverage while Steve gropes and massages Clint's ass.

 

Clint moans and gets a bit impatient. Just as he was about to roll his hips against Steve's clothed croutch, Tony takes the lube on the couch next the the three of them and slicks up his fingers. He pushes his index finger into Clint making him moan in a high pitched noise that none of them have ever heard him make before. Tony looks at the others that are watching looking at their shocked expressions knowing that Clint made those noises. Tony looks back at Steve's sharing the same shocked expression.(SHOOKETH)

"Tony~ M-move...A-AAHH Steve!!" Clint moans.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You forgot what to call us Clint." Tony smirks.

Tony moves his one finger in and out of Clint making him moan and wrath around more. Tony smirks and adds two fingers with no warning make Clint gasp and moan loudly sending shivers down everyone's spine at the noise Clint had made.He continues to move his fingers within Clint looking at Steve. Steve looks back at Tony knowing exactly what comes up next. 

"FUCK!! DADDY, MORE!!  I want,MORE!!" Clint didn't care anymore. All he knew is that he needed to feel good and fast. Clint didnt know if the drug was causing his body to be even more sensitive or he has been secretly wanting Tony and Steve making him feel it 10x more then with Loki and Thor.


End file.
